Beautiful Goodbye
by Candescence
Summary: Sakura’s princess and she lets Syaoran slip away, she's tired of everything...Short for lack of a better summary


Hey guys! It's me! I decided to do a song-fic now. I've had this for awhile, but never really posted it. So here I am posting my FIRST! song-fic for you. I don't know how you guys will like it but my friends from school like it.  You need to get the song Beautiful Goodbye by Amanda Marshall. It's an awesome song. So 'til later days, be keepin' it real!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own CCS no matter how much I want to. The song belongs to Amanda Marshall and her recording company. The only thing I own is the actual story. She's a princess in this story cause that's what came to mind when I thought of it.

**Summary: ** Sakura's princess and she lets Syaoran slip away, she's tired of everything...(Short for lack of a better summary)****

¤Beautiful Goodbye¤

Song: Amanda Marshall

Story: Strawberry*-23-*Shortcake

**_*_**_Flashbacks*****_

**~Lyrics~**

In the bright, early, morning hours before the dawn, 18 yr. old Sakura Kinomoto walked right out of the dark castle. She was tired of being the card mistress, a princess, definaly not wanting to be queen, and wanting her freedom. She never wanted to return. She walked down the beach, over to the cove, and sat down watching the sun come up in the east and later go down in the horizon to the west. Sakura could careless about the time and how fast it went. Only one person was going through her head. That was Syaoran Li and when they were together. But one other thought invaded her peaceful thoughts, when she said goodbye and let him slip away from her.

**~Fed up with my destiny,**

**this place of no return.**

**Think I'll take another day,**

**and slowly watch it burn.**

**It really doesn't matter how the time goes by,**

**cause I still remember you and I,**

**and that beautiful goodbye.~**

*****She and Syaoran walked down the empty street, just about falling everywhere, and laughing arm in arm. She was drunk, cold and he was telling her of how he would go and get drunk when he was depressed and trying to get away from a world he didn't want to be in. His confessions kept her warm…***** She threw a rock into the ocean thinking to herself, 'I don't really miss him.' She just wanted to know if he ever thought of her and him anymore and that beautiful goodbye…

**~We staggered through these empty streets,**

**laughing arm in arm.**

**The night had made a mess of me,**

**your confessions kept me warm,**

**and I don't really miss you.**

**I just need to know,**

**do you ever think of you and I,**

**and that beautiful goodbye.~**

The next day while she was out and about. She was walking down the street, she saw him and looked down to the ground. She began to wonder how she could of let him walk away. He was the best thing that had ever happened and had come out of her life. She also wondered if she let him down somehow or another by not taking the throne, throwing the cards in his face, and walking right out of her perfect life, or so it seemed, but it wasn't for her. She was also sorry for the beautiful goodbye.

**~When I see you now I wonder how,**

**I could've watched you walk away.**

**If I let you down, please forgive me now,**

**for that beautiful goodbye.~**

A week later in the days of no regrets, she kept hers to herself, having plenty of them. Especially letting Syaoran leave. She thought of all the things they never said, one being 'I love you.' She could say those for someone else, but not for herself. She wished she could of said forever, but nothing lasts forever, no matter how much people try. She couldn't help but wonder why she let forever pass them by…

**~In these days of no regrets,**

**I keep mine to myself.**

**All the things we never said,**

**I can say them for someone else,**

**and nothing lasts forever, but we always try,**

**and I can't help but wonder why,**

**we let it pass it by~**

But still she passes him along the streets, she still wonders how she let him walk away and out of her life. *****"I can't let you be a part of my life anymore, I won't drag you down with me cause I won't take the throne." She yelled. I don't care about that, all I care about is you and you know that!" He yelled back. "I'm sorry, but I can't put you in harms way, so please leave…" She said softy.*** She prayed that if she let him down to forgive her somehow and for that beautiful goodbye. *****He gave her one last kiss and hug before he turned around and walked right out of the castle grounds. She whispered goodbye before she broke down and started to cry.*******

**~When I see you now I wonder how,**

**I could've watched you walk away.**

**If I let you down please forgive me now,**

**for that beautiful goodbye.~**

At home, lying on her bead, staring at the ceiling, she started to cry. What can she do to get through to him that she does love him and to forget that beautiful goodbye and to come back into her life. ***He walked down the street after leaving the castle. He thought she loved him, but he guessed he was just lost in his own love…*** **The next day followed unfortunately, with no hoop in the light. She broke down again for the second time in 2 days, what was wrong with her? She was also thinking that all this is just a fool's lullaby. A few days later, she sat on her bed crying again, wanting to die, she knew that it was all just a fools lullaby and she's a fool for ever thinking that he loved her. The next day, she finally got out of bed and went for a walk. She was weak and tired, and just wanted to go home even if it meant giving up everything she fought for and taking the throne, as long as she got her love. She passes him and bumps into him and he finally says, "Hey," to her…**

**~Baby what can I do.**

**oh to get through to you,**

**and sometimes I cry.**

**It's just a fools lullaby,**

**sometimes I cry.**

**It's just a fools lullaby,**

**I'm tired you say,**

**Hey~**

Hey guys, it's me and I am done with this. I'm sorry if you didn't like it that much, but it's my first song-fic that I've ever made. Well I gots to get outta here, so 'til later dayz, be keepin' it real!

--Signing Off—

Luv,

*~*Strawberry*~*


End file.
